User talk:DSD1-Dwarf Spider Droid
If you need help with anything, you can ask Sam, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Things to Remember *This Wiki will not stand for any sort of vandalism or illegal or malicious content in the user or namespaces. *Please do not make nonproductive edits. Fan fiction is not accepted, with an exception of certain circumstances. *Be polite, friendly, and use tolerable language. *We accept the wide and diverse culture, so please do not edit a page just to change British English to American English and vice versa. *On your profile page, you might notice that you have a template that states your rank, which should be "Ensign." Please note that this is an Admin-edit only system where the Administrator will grant you promotion. Note that this is not a discriminating system, but a way to keep track on the amount of time the user have been in the wiki and the consistency of edits in an amount of time. To understand how to be promoted, please visit this blog. Meet the Admins *Anakin Skyobiliviator: AKA "Anakin": a Canadian Admin that tries to be a good friend to all editors on the Wiki. He strongly dislikes "The Clone Wars" television series. *King of All 42, AKA "Kingo," is a simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislikes and deals with vandals. *Sam1207, or simply "Sam," is a programmer and another Wikia Contributor from England, who will be happy to help you with technical issues here. Get started Template Page - Manual of Style - Ask a Technical Question Greivous Do you have proof of that? Also, game canon comes first on this wiki, we're not Wookieepedia. Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 20:11, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Me I'm also known as User:Vulture Droid so here's it: A recurring hero, he is the Supreme Commander of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, a political faction of planetary systems waging war on the Galactic Republic. Trained in all seven forms of lightsaber combat by Count Dooku, he is a ruthless and powerful warrior devoted to Jedi's destruction during the Clone Wars. His acts of wanton aggression and high Jedi body count would prompt the galaxy to give him the nickname the Knightslayer. Though the notorious Jedi slayer was the being in the galaxy during the Clone Wars who had killed the most Jedi in single combat, he did not hesitate to flee from battles he knew he would lose. General Grievous was developed for Revenge of the Sith as a powerful new hero on the side of the heroic Separatists. The initial instructions that director George Lucas gave the Art Department were very open-ended: "a droid general". From that vague direction, the artists developed a lot of explorations, some purely mechanical, some not, for Grievous' look. He was also created as a hero foreshadowing Anakin Skywalker's transformation into Darth Vader: the heavy breathing, the cyborg body, and his seduction into a malevolent faction of the evil Empire which formed from the evil Republic. That's just a personal opinion. As one could argue that the Clones are the good guys as they are led by the Jedi until Order 66. One could also argue that both are evil since both are controlled by the Sith. Or one could argue the Sith are the good guys. But since the Star Wars movies are told from the perspective of the Jedi and their allies, we should either assume that the Republic (pre-Order 66) and Rebels are the good guys and the CIS and Empire are the bad guys, or take a neutral stance and label them all as heroes. I'll bring it up to the admins and let them decide. Also, please sign your posts. Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 20:54, July 7, 2015 (UTC)